Hermione's hogwarts adventures!
by Jammiedodger15
Summary: Hermione's life from getting the hogwarts letter until the epilogue, might do it in different books. Set mostly in Hermione's point of view. I'm bad at summaries. As always R&R! I know i'm getting views just no REviews!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N okay so i was just sitting here in the living room on my phone when this idea just suddenly popped into my head. Okay i know this plotline isnt very original and i apologise for that but i will try and make it as original as possible._**

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter. If i did i wouldnt be sat here with a laptop that is playing up, i would be on holiday 24/7 in Florida._**

**_Anyway, enjoy! :-D_**

"Hermione dear! Up! It's time for your birthday breakfast! Come on my treat!"

Hermione sat up, stretched and got out of bed. Still in her pyjamas, she made her bed and shuffled - half asleep – down the stairs into the living room where she grabbed her dressing gown and then into the sweet smelling kitchen. She sat down at the table taking in the delicious scent. It made her mouth water.

"Morning sweetie. You awake properly yet?"

"Nope, but I will be soon."

"All good, anyway, can you go get your father up? He wanted to be down here for the breakfast."

"Okay mom, be back in a minute" She gave her mom a quick smile then disappeared upstairs. She walked into her parents' room as quietly as possible and crawled up onto the bed and began tickling her dad right under the chin where she knew he was ticklish. He just groaned, pushed her hand away from her and turned onto his other side.

"Fine have it your way dad" Hermione got up, wandered into the bathroom and got a jug of freezing cold water. She pranced back into the bedroom and tipped the entire contents of the jug onto her father's unexpected face. He woke up with a jolt.

"HERMIONE!" he jumped out of bed about to make a run for her. Hermione knew this was coming before her dad did so she ran towards the stairs and down them laughing her little head off. Not knowing where she was going she ran head first straight into her mom, still chuckling.

Helena Granger was about to wonder why her 11 year old daughter had just ran down the stairs laughing until her ribs hurt. But then she noticed her husband Mark drenched all over his face and hair. She ignored it as it had become a family tradition on her daughter's birthday. Before Mark could come up and shake his wet hair on her, she dished up the breakfast and served it to each of them.

"Here you go darling. Happy birthday! You're growing up too fast!" Helena hugged her daughter before settling down to eat her own delightful breakfast.

Hermione looked down at her plate and grinned. It was all of her favourite breakfast things on one plate! Delicious! On it was a pain au chocolat (a French pastry with chocolate inside), pancakes with sugar and maple syrup and French toast. Yes a weird combination but it doesn't matter, that's how she liked it and licking her lips, thinking this birthday would be the best one yet already, she began to dig in.

-xxx-

Hermione got up full to the brim and poured herself some pulpy orange juice and sat talking with her parents.

"Mum, the post is here, should I get it?" Hermione noted not even looking at the door.

"How do you know?" Mark asked. Then sure enough, they looked behind and it was just getting posted through the letterbox.

"Heard it, anyway, should I get the post?" Hermione repeated.

"Please! I suspect it'll be your birthday cards off Nan, granddad and your aunts and uncles" Her mother answered.

"Alright." Hermione hopped off her chair and wandered down the hall towards the door whilst her parents made their way to the sitting room. She bent down collected the post and started to shuffle through and sure enough there were 5 for her.

"Here you go mom, yours, and dad here you go yours. I reckon they are bills." And again she was right. Although it was easy to tell with the type of envelope they were in.

"Are they yours Bab?" Her mother asked her gesturing to the post in her hands.

"Yep, can I open them please? I think they're birthday cards." Hermione asked tearing the envelope a little bit at a time.

"Yeah you can, then you can open your presents off us!" Her dad said handing them over to her from the coffee table next to him. He loved watching his one and only daughter's smile on her big day.

Wow, eight presents off mum and dad! She thought as she placed her presents next to her and began to open her cards, smiling whilst reading them then bouncing off to place them on the windowsill. She ripped open her presents to reveal the books of Lord of the Rings trilogy and four other books. She'd never read these before but her friends had recommended them to her so she couldn't wait to settle down and start reading. She also got some sugar free sweets off her dentist parents. As well as that, she got money and other presents off her other relatives.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The rest of the day past quite normally, no unusual tricks involving Hermione and some exploding or levitating objects or any more physic predictions. Mark took Helena, Hermione and her best and only friend, Isabelle (who she hadn't seen for years but they had been planning it for months), to the cinemas then out to a special birthday dinner. It was all perfectly fine until an hour after dropping Isabelle off at her house. Hermione was curled up of the sofa next to her mum reading one of her new books totally engrossed and oblivious to the rest of the world. She didn't even hear the doorbell go. Mark sensing that nobody else would go and get answer it, heaved himself off the sofa (He had been rather comfortable and quite tired), and shuffled himself towards the door.

"Hello, we don't want any leaflets thank you." He began to close the door again but a foot stopped it.

"I am not giving away leaflets. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. I am here regarding your daughter Miss Hermione Jean Granger. May I come in please?"

Utterly bewildered by the woman's straight forward nonsense and (what the hell was Hogwarts anyway?!), Mark stepped aside and ushered for her to come in. He walked slightly ahead of her into the living room where his wife and daughter were. He snatched the book out of Hermione's hands to an outrageous cry of "Dad!" and a firm "Mark, what do you think you're doing?!" off his wife.

"Helena, 'Mione we have a guest, Professor McGonagall. She's here to talk to you blossom." Mark said to his daughter not noticing Hermione cringing at her nickname.

"You are Hermione Jean Granger, correct?" Minerva asked to the 11 year old.

"Yes" Hermione said but it sounded like a question. "Excuse me but how exactly do you know my full name? Are you a school governor from my school? Am I in trouble? I swear I haven't done anything!"

"No Miss Granger, you're not in trouble, I know you haven't done anything wrong. But, I _am_ in fact from a school, just not yours." She stated. "I am from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am delighted to inform you that you've been accepted in!"

"Pardon?"

"You've been accepted Hermione. You are a witch."

_**A/N Dont worry i'm not going to be one of those authors that take up their end authors note going, "Do you think this is okay?", "how do you like" , "good, bad?" 'cause, to be quite honest, i find that really annoying. However reviews are always greatly appreciated and if you spot any errors that i failed to see, please point them out to me and i will correct them asap!**_

**_did you see the olympic opening ceremony? The big voldemort? it was awesome_**

**_Jammiedodger15 x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Well here you go Chapter 2, and i know this has been read quite a few times, but not many reviews, favourties and alerts? Its not that bad is it? I know it was going slow, but that chapter, i had to start it off. This chapter introduces Hermione to magic. And i've changed chapter one a little bit so if you can go back and re-read it, but if you dont, it doesnt really matter. Please review, it helps me write better! :-D **_

_**DISCLAIMER: i dont own harry potter**_

"I'm a what?" Hermione asked not sure if she'd heard correctly.

"A witch Miss Granger, like me and many other women in our world."

"But witches and wizards aren't real! They don't exist!"

"They do. Like Hogwarts exists. Hogwarts is a school of magic. Where young witches and wizards, like yourself, go to learn to control and progress with their magic. May I ask, have you had any unusual and strange things happen to you or anyone around you?"

Hermione nodded and replied wearily, "Yeah, the other day at school, it was break and I was feeling a bit upset and lonely so I was hiding behind a tree and I closed my eyes for a little bit. When I next opened them I…well…I ended up in the library." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Did you feel a wave of dizziness whilst you had your eyes closed? Or feet like you were being squeezed through something?"

"Yeah, a little bit of light headedness and my chest felt like it was being squeezed"

Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know what happened. You have done a thing called apparation, transporting yourself from one place to another but you did it accidently. When you had your eyes closed, were you thinking about the library?"

"Yes, I wanted something to read. Reading makes me feel better."

"That definitely explains it then, if you are able to do it now – even if it is accidental- you will probably be able to when your seventeen and of age and had proper training to get your licence."

"No, I'm sorry but it's eighteen when you become of age." Mark interrupted.

"It's seventeen in the wizarding world, for reasons. This is when you can do magic without getting in trouble with the ministry of magic. You are allowed to do magic at Hogwarts, obviously." She turned her attention to the eleven year old, "Miss Granger, any other magical incidents?"

"Yes, I turned the teachers skin green and red the once, it wore off after a few hours. She thought someone had spray painted her when she had collapsed." She said slowly gaining more confidence and her shyness evaporating.

"Mrs Granger, did you ever notice anything when your daughter was a baby or quite young?"

Helena hesitated; she wasn't sure whether she should tell her or not then thought she should and said, "Yes, I have. When she was about two or three, when I had placed toys that were out of her reach as she was being naughty or something, she would always make them kind of fly back to her outstretched hand so she could play with them, she would mostly do this when she was in a tantrum."

"Definitely a witch-", Professor McGonagall muttered to herself.

"Also, because of her abilities, she doesn't have many friends, and it seems more so ever since she turned Miss O'Donnell green and red-"

"I didn't mean it!" The bushy haired girl put in.

"I know you didn't blossom and I didn't realise it was magic until now. Hermione dear, you can go."

"Wait! Can't we discuss it first? But anyway magic doesn't exist!" Mark interrupted.

"Miss, can you show me something I might be able to do when I go Hogwarts?" Hermione asked politely.

Professor McGonagall nodded , smiled and shifted. She wasn't there anymore. In her place was a small grey tabby cat. It had special marks and even a mark where the professor's glasses should be. The Grangers stood there in astonishment. Hermione beamed. She definitely wanted to learn to do that when she went. She looked over towards her dad. His mouth was in the perfect shape of an 'o', the same expression was worn on her mother's face, although more dignified.

Mark couldn't deny magic anymore. He'd seen it with his own eyes, and to be quite honest, he wanted to learn it. But of course he couldn't. His daughter seemed happy enough, she was positively shining. Would he really want to upset his daughter by not letting her go? He couldn't do that to his little blossom. He wasn't a dad not to let his daughter do something she really wanted to do. Besides, Hermione was perfect at all other subjects in junior school. She was well above average for an eleven year old. Level sixes in her SATS results god sake! She can afford to miss her High School years couldn't she? He could just say she was going to go to a boarding school far away. Yes, he was going to allow his little blossom to go to this magic school. He continued to think about it until a gasp brought him back to the reality. He turned around and saw it was Hermione who had gasped and he knew why. Professor McGonagall had changed table into the Labrador puppy.

"Wow, will I be able to do that when I go? And maybe more?" His daughter asked practically bouncing in excitement.

"Probably if you are any good at Transfiguration. Many students are."

"Dad! Can I go please? Pretty please?"

Mark hesitated yet again even though he had already decided. To be quite honest, he didn't want his little girl to grow up. Her going away, it proves she's growing up. But he looked towards his wife who gave an encouraging nod. He took a deep breath "Yes 'Mione, you can."

Hermione squealed, quite unlike her, and bounding on her dad giving him a massive bear hug. "Thanks dad!"

"What about me love?" Her mum asked feigning hurt.

Hermione pretending to debate for a minute then grinned and gave her mum a massive hug as well. "You too mum!"

"Okay then, I feel like I've intruded in here for far too long. Merlin, I sounded like Albus then. Oh well, Hermione here is your letter." The professor took out a little crinkled envelope and handed it to the eleven year old "I'm afraid no-body is avaliable to take you to Diagon Alley quite yet, i have to be back in school in 10 mintes, Albus only let me come here for the evening. Although, myself or someone else can take you during the Christmas holidays. Term breaks up on the 17th of december, will that be okay for you?."

Hermione looked at her parents expectantly. She knew their christmas break started slightly later but only by a few days.

"We shut down the dentist on the 19th December for christmas, so that day is fine for us." Helena noted consulting the calendar "Will that be okay for you Professor?"

"Call me Minerva and yes. Perfect. I will see you then, i best write that in my calendar." The three Grangers nodded. "You don't need any money, the school provides for muggle-borns in their first year, as we show you how to exchange muggle money to galleons, sickles and knuts whilst we are there for future years. However, if you want to bring some muggle money which we can exchange to buy harmless magical objects or books feel free. Oh and muggle is the common term for non-magical people. Muggle borns are magical people born to non-magical people. I will see you in december. Good evening. I will see myself out."

"Professor? Where is Diagon Alley?."

"Diagon Alley is in London. But don't worry I will accompany you for the first time. I'm sure Hermione will get an owl reminding you of the date and if you ever forget something, just chuck this powder into the fire, i've had it connected to the Floo Network but don't worry only i or other members of staff will be able to access it," handing her a purple velvet bag. "it will make the flames turn green, put your head in miss granger, only you will be able to do this as you have magical blood and say very clearly 'Professor McGonagall's office' and I will appear and tell you whatever you need to know. only after 5 O'Clock though. Good evening." And with that, the professor disappeared into thin air with a small crack.

The Grangers stood there in shock for a moment or two then shrugged it off and settled down to the things they were doing before finding out Hermione was a witch. Although Hermione had to get a new book off her dad next week as he had ripped the other one when he snatched it off her earlier.

-XXX-

An hour after Professor McGonagall had left; Hermione was curled up in bed with her letter under her pillow. She hadn't opened it yet. She was exhausted, mostly from being out all day but also the shock of finding out about magic and her being a witch. Smiling, she slowly drifter off to a peaceful sleep but not before thinking that this birthday **had** been the best ever.

_**A/N there you go! chapter 2 done and dusted. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm already in the works for chapter 3 but i will not put it up unless i get some reviews!**_

_**Jammiedodger15 x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N yes i know it has been a long time! to be honest i completely forgot about this story. Forgot i had done it, i only just found the notes i had about it wrote up when i looked in a notebook when i needed some paper for an assignment. Well anyway, here you go, chapter 3.**_

A few months later, it was December and Hermione was getting excited. Okay, her school life hadn't gotten any better, she was still getting bullied for being an obnoxious know it all, her huge front teeth and overly bushy hair. But to be honest, she didn't care about her hair, her mum had had that kind of hair when she was her age but it becomes less bushy and more wavy as she grows older.

Also, the one friend she had made that had come new in her class a few days after her amazing birthday (Emily), she had lost because the popular girls of the school had made her be nasty to Hermione otherwise she would get bullied aswell and her bursts of accidental magic and been at an all time high. She had burnt off Emily and one of the popular girl's hair after they had annoyed her so much and made her so upset after a right nasty round of verbal abuse, that she had got suspended from school as the girls had lied saying she had burnt it off on purpose.

But, she did't care about that. Her mom and dad didn't either as they knew it was accidental magic. Hermione was too excited. She couldn't keep still for 2 minutes. She was bouncing around the house even helping her mom do the ironing and cleaning when she never volantarily did that.

She was excited for two reasons. One, it was getting close to christmas which was her second most favourite holiday after her birthday and two, tomorrow, she would be going to get some of her school supplies from Diagon Alley with her new professor. But, she wasn't allowed to get her wand until the summer holidays, it was a rule of some sort. She honestly couldn't wait until she could see a teeny part of the world she was going to be a part of in just a couple more months. She couldn't wait to start afresh in Hogwarts, hopefully she wouldn't get bullied. The students attending are all like her magical.

She had her dinner talking excitedly and loudly even though a couple of times her dad had told her to shut up because he didn't feel well. She was too hyper.

She went to bed that night, slightly earlier than she would of done normally during the holidays away from school, but she knew she had to get up slightly earlier to get ready for her trip to Diagon Alley.

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. Well she could, but she kept waking up. She was like this on Christmas, counting down the hours until she could get up and open her presents and it was exactly like that, except no presents to open. When she did sleep, she dreamt of many wonderful things involving the wizarding world, like if witches really did ride around on broomsticks with black cats on the end or if it was just some sort of myth.

That morning she was up and dressed and eating her cereal way before her mum and dad were due to come down, of couse though, it was a reasonable time. She was waiting patiently for her parents to come down and thought back to what the letter in her back pocket of her jeans had said...

_The day after her birthday on September 20th, just before she went to school, Hermione decided to open her letter. To check all of the things that Professor McGonagall had said were true and that she hadnt imagined it._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Ask about anything you are worried about to the member of staff who will be acoompanying you to your trip in Diagon Alley._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_After she had read it, she had literally screamed, making her mom jump and drop the piece of bacon. "Hermione, dear, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah mom, just thought the Hogwarts thing was a dream and i just remembered it was. Don't worry that scream was due to excitement."_

_"Um, okay, go get your father up then you can have a bacon sandwich before you're late for school. Go on hurry up..."_

Hermione wanted to know everything she could about the wizarding world. Everything about Hogwarts, about all her school subjects, everything. She could tell she was going to be fascinated by it all. She wanted to know whether all the myths and stories you hear growing up (like if vampires and trolls were real and if the trolls really lived under bridges) were real, if unicorns were real, because if witches and wizards were than she thought unicorns definitely would be, and if there were things like Genies and Leprechauns. She honestly didn't want to be the only person who didn't know a thing about wizards and witches, she didn't want to feel left out like she did at school now, oh well, it was only a few more months left for her at her primary school, she couldn't wait. She would never have to see that horrible, two faced Emily again, or any of the mean bullies like Dylan or Nicole. She was so glad.

"Hermione, you up dear?"

"Yes mom! Down stairs!" Hermione called back knowing her mom would walk into her room looking for her, and as she turned off the programme she'd been watching on the tv whilst waiting for them to get out of bed, Helena appeared in the doorway.

"Sweetie, your dad can't come, he's in bed with 'the man flu' and complaining that making him get out of bed is torture, a bit stupid if you ask me. Men will do anything to get out of a shopping trip. He promised he will come when you get your wand though, he will definitely be better for the summer."

"Okay, I don't want him to miss that, Professor McGonagall said it will amaze me the way I get my wand."

"I know sweetie, he won't. Do you know what time your professor is coming?"

"Umm, i think miss said about half eleven to twelve-ish."

"Okay, i can see you're ready, so if you continue watching whatever you was watching or read one of your books while i go get ready. Will you do your father a lemsip blossom?"

"Sure."

As Hermione was boiling the water for the lemsip, thinking about how disgusting they were in the process, began to wish the hours away. It was only half eight, she still had another few hours until Professor McGonagall came to take her to Diagon Alley. She decided she was going to get a few of safe magical books with her birthday money she had left over. And maybe a present for her parents. They were sure to love it and wanted to know what she would be getting herself into. The kettle went off, she poured the water in the mug, mixed in the powder, added honey and took it upstairs.

"Here you go, Daddy." Hermione passed over the steaming mug.

Mark smiled at his daughter and took the mug out of her hands, took a sip and burnt his tongue in the process.

"Do you want me to get you anything today from Diagon Alley or London?"

"If you want. Maybe something you think I might be interested in." He said hoarsely.

"Okay daddy, get better." She gave him a huge hug, went into her room to grab a book then went downstairs to wish the few hours away.

A few hours and 300+ pages later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mum!" Hermione shouted. She got up making sure to leave a bookmark in her nearly finished book, and went to open the door. She looked up expecting the see the strict looking professor, but instead was a small, bearded, cheerful looking man. She quickly checked her watch and saw that it was the right time for Professor McGonagall to be here. "Umm, excuse me sir? Who are you?"

"I, Miss Granger,am Professor Flitwick and I teach Charms at Hogwarts and will be escorting you to Diagon Alley. Pleased to meet you," The tiny professor said holding out his hand.

"Oh, hello, pleased to meet you too, Sir. Why don't you come in? We'll be ready to leave in a minute. But, we live in Chesire. How are we supposed to get down to London and back in about 6 hours. It takes just over half of that to get there! Let alone shop and get back!"

"Don't you worry about that Miss Granger. We have our ways. Now, are your parents ready? Have you had lunch? The way we're going to travel wouldn't be good on a full stomach. Especially your first time."

"No, we haven't. We were going to see if we could eat while we were out. If there's any special wizarding restaurants. And dad isn't going, i'll go see if mom is ready. Would you like a drink?"

"That's fine Miss Granger, go find your mother."

Hermione nodded and smiled to be polite then ran upstairs to find her mom in the bedroom with her dad asleep in bed, just finishing up on her makeup.

"Mom, come on. Professor Flitwick is here-"

"Who's Professor Flitwick?"

"Another teacher, I don't think McGonagall was able to come. You haven't ate have you?" Hermione said all in one breath.

"Hermione, calm down. I know you are excited, but breathe. And yes, i have ate my breakfast why?"

"I don't know, the teacher said, lets just hope you can keep it down, because it sounds like you may throw up."

"Okay, then come on."

They walked down stairs and approached Professor Flitwick. "Hello Mrs Granger, I am Felius Flitwick, I teach Charms and am escorting you to Diagon Alley as Minerva has some important matters to attend to."

"Okay, now are you ready to leave? Okay follow me" He led them outside, only pausing to allow the Grangers to lock the door as Mark was asleep.

He led them to a danky alleyway near one of the houses at the top of the street. "Okay, grab one of my arms each, hold on tight, it will feel like you are being squeezed through a tube. Have your bag over your body, everything inside that bag. Okay? Three...Two...One." And they disappeared with a quiet _pop_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i honestly thought i'd lost this! i spent ages searching for it on my computer, then remembered i'd saved it on here, not on word! i'm such an idiot. **

**Disclaimer: i am not JK Rowling, if i was, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Fred wouldn't of died, Umbridge would.**

They landed on firm ground, Professor Flitwick gracefully, Helena and Hermione stumbling around trying to regain balance. Helena looked as green as Hermione felt. Mrs Granger held up one finger ina gesture of 'one moment' turned around and vomited loudly into the bush behind her, the world still spinning. Hermione on the other hand, was sat on the floor, head between her knees, waiting for the nausea and dizziness to pass. It seemed to be working, although when she got back up she still felt a bit sick.

"Miss Granger, would you like this?" Professor Flitwick handed Hermione a small vial of blue liquid. "It will help with the nausea and light headedness. When your mother has finished, she should have a bit too."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, perfectly safe, it's just a sickness and nausea potion. Just drink a mouthful of it."

She took a swig of the potion, swallowed it and felt immediately better, Helena, after she had finishing throwing up her breakfast, also took a swig, then used a chewable toothbrush to get rid of the horrible taste and bad breath you get after you vomit.

"Thank you sir, that helped alot."

"I knew to take it as nearly everybody suffers some sort of motion sickness after apparating for the first time. I'll let you in on a little secret, I was worse than your poor mother here!"

The Granger's laughed as Professor Flitwick led all 3 of them down the alley and down the road. "This is Charing Cross Road, which is where the Leaky Cauldron is based. Behind that little pub is the place known as Diagon Alley."

Hermione jumped in delight, her arm looped around her mother's incase she lost her in the heavy throng of people busy doing their Christmas shopping, completely oblivious to the danky looking pub near the end of the road.

They approached the pub, Hermione, wishing she didn't have to go in that building. It looked disgusting but as the grew closer, the signpost hanging off the wall said clearly "The Leaky Cauldron" with a picture of a caulron with bubbes emerging from within. This was definitely the place.

"Okay, Granger's in here if you please?" Professor Flitwick said motioning to the door.

"Um, what door exactly?" Helena asked looking around.

"Oh, that door, you see it now? There's a special charm on the pub that hides a building from eyes of people who don't know it's there. Hermione keep a hold on your mom and keep an eye on me. It might be busy. We can have lunch here later."

The Granger's nodded, and Hermione took hold her mother's arms quite tightly so she wouldn't lose her as the Professor was right. It was more than busy, it was packed!

"Alright Filius?!" The barman shouted over the noise, wiping a glass clean.

"Yes thanks Tom. Reserve a table for 3 at about two o'clock please?" Flitwick asked.

"Sorry, all booked up. People 'ere for Christmas, I dunno, but I'm afraid you'll 'ave to find somewhere else."

"It's okay Professor, we know a muggle restaurant close by that's pretty nice. Hopefully you'll like it and on the plus side, it's never that packed." Helena said.

"Okay then, we shall go there after the shopping. Follow me."

He led them to the back door and outside into the tiny back garden which only had some dustbins that were oveflowing wih rubbish and a huge brick wall directly infront of them. Flitwick walked straight to the wall, pulled his wands out, tapped the bricks in a sequence Hermione couldn't see and the bricks magically re-arranged themselves to form a huge archway.

"Come on, hurry up and go through before it closes again."

They went through and Helena and Hermione got their first ever view of Diagon Alley. It was breathtaking and way better than Hermione had ever imagined. There were shops containing wizarding items, the wand shop she couldn't wait to go in to get her wand in the summer and at the very bottom of the alley was a huge white marble building with the words "Gringotts" engraved upon it.

"Sir what's that building?" She asked pointing towards the huge building.

"That is Gringotts, the wizarding bank, run by Goblins, and is where we will be heading first."

As they headed in the general direction of the bank, Hermione was making a mental lists of what shops she wanted to go into and noticing wizarding things. In the muggle world, she didn't fit with her magic in but looked fine in the dark blue jeans and a navy blue coat she was wearing, but here she stuck out like a sore thumb as everywhere you looked were witches and wizards dressed in long robes and wollen cloaks. But, Hermione didn't care. She belonged here.

They made their way up the huge marble steps, entered the bank, Hermione and her mother a bit wary of the Goblins in battle gear standing guard at the entrance. Professor Flitwick was about as tall as the Goblins, maybe a bit taller at 3ft 7 or 8inches. The Goblins were about 3ft 5in. They were told to wait in the queue, after about 10 minutes, they had exchanged some of the money they had, Helena making sure she had some in her purse and followed Flitwick down the alley.

"Let's have a look at that list then."

Hermione handed over the list, watching the professor read the parchment.

"Madam Malkins first then, get you fitted for your school robes."

They spent about 15 minutes in madam malkins, Hermione getted fitted for the work robes, a few inches too long incase she grows a bit before she starts school, 2 winter cloaks(so she always has one spare), and her black pointy hat.

Then went into _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_ to buy Hermione's potion ingredients, because they wouldn't go off for years and years, and her brass scales, into _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ to buy her telescope, a set of crystal phials for potions and dragons hide protective gloves, and then into _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ for her cauldron. All of these shops took well over 3 hours as Hermione was looking at anything and everything.

The three of them then made their way over to the book shop called _Flourish and Blotts_. 'Oh my god this is definitely built for me' Hermione thought. They made their way in and a pretty shop assisant came over to help them. "I'm Jenna, may i ask what you're looking for?"

"Umm, hang on." Hermione went into her bag and grabbed the parchment from within. "Can we have_ The Standard book of spells (Grade 1)_, A History of Magic-"

"Make that two please" Helena interrupted.

"Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection"

Jenna nodded, disappeared into the crowd and about 2 minutes later, reappeared with a pile of books in her arms. "Here you go, every book you asked for including two copies of a 'History of Magic'."

"Thank you." Hermione said taking the books out of her arms and passing a few to her mom. Jenna smiled then made her way over to a new set of customers.

"Hermione, why don't you look around while I go pay for these, you can have 3 or 4 books if you like, help you fit in more. Oh and Professor? Will you come with me please? I don't get wizarding currency still."

Flitwick chuckled. "I wouldn't expect you to, you've only been in the wizarding world properly for a few hours. Hermione, I would recommend, Quidditch through the Ages, it is an interesting book and Hogwarts:A History, if you want to know more about the school. Trust me, I've read it before I came to school, the version you will get is slightly newer, and I found it very fascinating. Maybe you could get some charms books too?" He saw her eyes light up as he told her about Hogwarts:A History. He liked her and she seemed like someone who would be placed in Ravenclaw.

Hermione nodded, her face lit up by a huge smile and ran off deeper into the shop, surely looking for the titles her teacher has suggested.

A few minutes later, after Professor Flitwick had helped Helena pay for the books and he had put a featherlight charm on the bags to make it easier to carry, they began to search the store for Hermione. They found her a few minutes later sat at a table in a tucked away corner with 6 books piled high and a further two on the chair. One was open in her lap.

"'Mione?"

She jumped about a mile. "Sorry mom, I can't decide which books to pick, they all look so interesting!"

"How about we get all of them, they'll be part of you're Christmas presents. And yes, you have to wait for Christmas but pick which four you want to read before Christmas. Remember its only five days away."

She nodded and picked up Hogwarts:A History, Quidditch through the ages and two other charms books. She gave her mother the other 5.

"Okay, lets pay, then go get something to eat,I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Professor Flitwick piped up.


	5. Chapter 5

After Diagon Alley, they had went to McDonalds for something to eat, Helena deciding she could forget about being a dentist for once. Profrossor Flitwick had loved the restaurant! And ignored all the weird looks he got for being small. He had chuckled about everything regarding the muggle money and the people on the front of the notes and told Hermione everything she wanted to know about Hogwarts. He definitely liked her, and she did possess the qualities needed to become a worthy Ravenclaw but also she seemed like she could be a Gryffindor. He had told her about all four houses and the qualities and she had said herself that she thought she belonged in Ravenclaw. Helena thought the same but said she'd do well in any of the houses.

When they had got back home, after thanking Professor Flitwick, he lifted all the featherlight charms and unshrunk the bags, wished them well then disapparated with a small pop. Hermione ran straight into the living room and unloaded all the bags.

"Daddy! Look!" She lifted out the cauldron and her dad started laughing.

"I thought it was just a myth that witches had cauldrons. Do you also have a black cat?"

"Dad, how do you think they make potions, you can't use a saucepan, it would melt it! And no! Anyway..."

She unloaded everything from the bags with the potions necessities inside. She pulled out some of her potion ingredients which included weird things like newt eyes, rat spleens, snake fangs and something called mandrake roots but also normal things like honey, cherries and salt.

She then showed him all her school books and her copy of Hogwarts: A History, Qudditch through the Ages and her special charm books.

She then proceeded to show him everything else ranging from her school tie to her crystal vials and brass scales. She was then told to put it all away back in the bags and to go put them in her new trunk until she needed to pack properly, she didn't want her muggle cousins and grandparents who didn't know her magical ability to find them.

The next morning after eating her breakfast, Hermione was curled up in her favourite chair in the living room, TV on but not watching it but instead she had started to read her copy of Hogwarts:A History to get a headstart. This was how her mother found her an hour later after coming downstairs from getting dressed. "Hermione! Go pack some clothes and stuff, we are going to visit your nan and grandad for the weekend. You won't see them for the next few Christmasses seeing as you'll probably want to stay at Hogwarts. And I'm sorry but you can't bring any magical books, unless you really want to tell them you're a witch. I'm honestly not sure how they'll react."

"Mom, can we tell them? But tell them not to tell anyone else?"

Helena nodded and hurried her daughter upstairs, and followed her up, got down her suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and told her to pack only 1 or 2 of her magical books.

A few hours later they were driving along the motorway, south, to visit the grandparents. Mark and Hermione were fast asleep, whilst Helena drove as usual. They pulled up on the drive and Helena cut the engine.

"Hermione! Helena! Mark! Good to see you! Hermione, you've shot up!" Jean Granger said pulling her 11 year old granddaughter into a hug as soon as she got out of the car. "Come in! John, help Mark with the suitcases."

John Granger shuffled out of the door, and Hermione launched straight into his arms. "Grandad!"

He caught her, mid jump and gave her a massive hug. "Hello blossom." That's were her dad had got the nickname from.

Once the Grangers were settled, the adults with a cup of tea or squash in Hermione's case, they began to talk. "You looking forward to secondary school 'Mione?"

The three Granger's exchanged looks. "Um, mom, we have something to tell you." Mark said looking anxiously at his wife. "Hermione isn't going to the local secondary school. She's not going to a normal secondary school."

"Is she going to a private school then?"

"No. Well... Hermione is umm"

"Nanny, Grandad, I'm a witch. I'm going to a school called Hogwarts in September for the whole school year. It's nowhere near here, apparently it's in Scotland Highlands somewhere." Hermione said.

"'Mione, what do you mean?" Jean asked.

"I'm magical, I'll be able to do spells once I'm trained up a bit and get a wand."

"No you won't. Magic isn't real."

"It is... hang on." She ran upstairs to grab the two books she had packed. She showed them her Grandparents. "Look. Hogwarts:A history, and see, the pictures move. Also Quidditch through the ages, Professor Flitwick said to imagine football, but up on brooms."

"Plus Jean, didn't you notice weird things happening to Hermione when she was little? When you babysat her when you lived near us?" Helena said.

"Yes, but I just thought she'd knocked something over." She then noticed Hermione sat on her Grandad's knee, reading the book with him and the chair and other furniture around it was literally levitating a few feet up in the air.

"Hermione! Are you doing this on purpose?" Mark asked.

"Doing what?" Then she noticed, grinned and the furniture dropped back to the ground gently. "Sorry." She said apologetically.

John began to chuckle at Jean's expression. "I always knew you were special. When are you going to this Hogborts place anyway?"

"It's Hogwarts Grandad, and the very start of September. I have to get my wand first though in the summer."

"Will you come home for Christmas or any other holidays?"

"Probably."

John grinned at his only granddaughter and went to go and start the dinner.

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, the three Grangers were eating dinner, Hermione slowly falling asleep at the table. Mark carried her upstairs, tucked her into bed as she was already in her pyjamas, turned the light off and went to get Hermione's presents out of the loft. With the help of Helena, he managed to get all her presents downstairs under the tree as well as a few for his wife, without the noise waking his daughter. Helena and Mark then went to bed, ready for the 5:00am wake up call from their excited daughter.

Hermione jolted awake, looked at the time, slipped out of her bed, slipped on her slippers and dressing gown and snuck up one level to her parents' room. As soon as she was in, the door was shut, she ran and jumped onto the bed, landing right on her dad's belly, winding him.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP!"

Helena looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Hermione, it's even earlier than normal. It's 3 O'Clock sweetie, go back to bed."

"I can't get back to sleep, I'm too excited."

Mark pulled back the cover. "Jump in then. Just keep your hair out of my face and be quiet. Then maybe you can go downstairs and see if Father Christmas left you anything."

"Dad, I stopped believing in Santa when I was 7 or 8."

"I know, but it's your last christmas before you go to big school. Anyway, sleep."

She lay in the middle of her parents and fell to sleep and in what seemed like 5 minutes, she was shook awake again. "It seemed as if you wanted to open presents, it's half seven, hurry up before I get there first!" She heard her dad shout before a cup of ice cold water hit her right on the head.

"Dad!" She screeched before darting out the bed to save her presents.

She got downstairs, went into the kitchen, shoved her hair up, took her parents presents out of the top cupboard that they never go in and walked into the living room. "Here you go Daddy, mom." She handed them their presents. There were about 5 each. For her mom she had made her own snow globe for her, got her some perfume and three wizarding books that McGonagall recommended. For her dad, she got him his favourite football team home shirt (Man United), some aftershave and again 3 wizarding books McGonagall recommended.

Her parents got her the usual haul, like sugar free sweets, clothes, books and this year some new wizarding books that her mom had got when they went Diagon Alley. She never noticed them, and of course the books she picked out.

From all her other relatives, they gave her money as they never knew what she had anymore. And from her old best friend Isabelle (she took her out on her birthday), she got a beautiful necklace saying 'best' on it. Isabelle must of had the 'friend'.

The rest of the day was spent visiting relatives, eating dinner, pulling the crackers and playing with or reading the presents they got. They all fell asleep thoroughly exhausted.

**A/N i know this really wasn't a good chapter, it was a filler. Next one will be a huge time jump, it will be the end of August and Hermione would of left primary and will be at Diagon Alley getting her wand from Ollivanders! :-D**


End file.
